onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heatwave Pirates
You better change the links copied me so much as Rukiryo before a notice of the admins. The Master of Fire (talk) 19:55, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ...... Explain what happened here. And for those like Akira who knew me by LabbyFullerZ, I changed my name. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 19:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) This page have links thar are connected with other pages for example raging dragon pirates if you click on heatwave on crew members infobox The Master of Fire (talk) 00:05, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. And for the creator, you can't have the Yuki Yuki no Mi, nor the Tyrannosaurus Rex fruit, as the Tyrannosaurus is made, and the Yuki was in canon, even though the user died, it went into circulation meaning it might have been eaten :/. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) To the link of the Raging Dragon Pirates, I wasn't trying to copy them. I was just trying to see how to do a crew members table. I'll see if I can fix it, as well as the Devil Fruits. Changed the two Devil Fruit issues. Sorry for the controversy. I'm new here and it's kinda hard making new pages. DX And link issues have been solved as well. Also, to anyone that can help me with that crew member chart, can you help me? It'd be really helpful. It's fine it's a mistake, either way, before you wanna claim a DF or make one, type it in the Wikia search bar. English and japanese name to know if its taken. You can't use devil fruits from canon, but you can interact with canon. And with your page, the pictures, make them 120px, it helps. Even if they aren't all even, they will all fit on a page without having to scroll to the side. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU! XD But anyway, is the Chi Chi no Mi and Meiyo Meiyo no Mi bettere than the previous two. Oh, and the reason I picked the Yuki is because I thought it was up for grabs no matter what, even though it was canon. I mean, I've seen canon DF's on here before, if that applies. There all done for you, so you don't have to worry about it. Either way canon df's shouldn't be here... Anyway you should also get rid of that lava fruit. Lava and magma are the same thing. And there is indeed a Blood Fruit on this Wikia (it may have gotten deleted due to reasons so you might not wanna travel down that road.) and Meiyo Meiyo no Mi, prize prize Fruit? Honor Honor fruit? I'm japanese but I can only translate it into so many ways. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:01, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Awwwwwww! Not the lava fruit! I created that myself! Also, the Meiyo fruit was one on here, but it looked long forgotten, so I decided to use it. You can't just use it mate, you gotta ask the original owner, its only fair. Even if its long forgotten. It's like saying. "Oh hey this person hasn't used this car in years, I'm just gonna take it." See my point? Look I'm not trying to be harsh if I'm coming off that way, >_<. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll ask, but what if they don't respond back? Just asked through the Talk Pages on each of those fruits to see if they are eligible to be used. If he doesn't respond within four days, you get the fruit. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Until then, I shall wait! XD Also, would a Devil Fruit of Solar Energy be better than the Lava one? I will give you a freebie, there is a japanese god named Kagatsuchi. Why don't you make a Hito Hito no Mi mythical Zoan model out of him? You get flame benifets plus immunity to all heat in general :P [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Does that include control of fire? He's not a fire god for nothing. :P [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:48, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Just making sure. I have created it, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi! Also, I wasn't sure what he exactly looked like, so I chose that one. Better than nothing, Well I did a little research and I apologize for my idiocy, but the devil fruits that you wanted, I did know that they were made by other people. But however, are indeed in use by a character, meaning. You can't use them. And the Meiyo Meiyo no Mi is in use by the Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos. I will help you make some similar ones. Rukiryo Talk 8:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Can two new fruits be the Spacetime and Fire Dragon model fruits since you aren't using them anymore? Ohoh. OHO, ohohoho. Sorry, I am still using them, the space time one going to a Juushinshi, >_> Im keeping the TTNMMFD for my own satisfaction as its the first majorly successful fruit I've made. Ehhhhh lets see. Besides, for a protagonist? To OP man. WAY to OP. By controlling space time you can pretty much control almost everything unless it has a physical shape. Meaning you can slow down time, speed it up, teleport things to the freaking moon let them suffocate, ect. Rukiryo Talk 24:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Here are some ideas for new fruits (in English) - Solar Solar Fruit (manipulation of solar energy) - Demon Demon Fruit (user can turn into a demon) - Neon Neon Fruit (manipulation of neon) - Aura Aura Fruit (manipulation of aura) Well The Oni Oni no Mi is fine, Neon Neon no Mi has no real use as neon is a gas which may conflict with the Gasu Gasu no Mi. The Taiyo Taiyo no Mi is fine, and the Ora Ora no Mi may conflict with the mana fruit on this wiki. As Aura and Mana are the same thing in some regions. Manipulating solar energy would have no greater advantage than manipulating fire... Due to fire being hotter than solar energy when it reaches the earths surface. So I would NOT rely on that Idea, unless you had a original base behind it to power said plasma up, like I said "solar energy" is just plain light and plasma. Make a FIRE DEMON FRUIT, that could do it. A fire demon could use Hell fire, something stronger and hotter than solar energy. Rukiryo Talk 08:45, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Would fire demon be under Mythical or Regular Zoan? mythical, obvi :) Kure S. Akira (talk) 15:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC) IDK about the fire demon after all. It similar to Raiken's. also, how about Electron Electron Fruit? powers & abilities? Kure S. Akira (talk) 16:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) An Electron fruit is covered by the Gorosei giro no mi and my Repu Repu no Mi. It's like trying to make a Photon fruit, think about what light is made of, photons so yeah.. Rukiryo Talk 12:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I see the Electron fruit like Riku's plasma fruit. It encompasses other elements, not just one unique one. I just go on the Superpower Wiki and look under Manipulations for ideas. Yup. SCREW THIS WALL... TO THE LIVE CHAT!!!!!!!! Acid Fruit? Hey, not trying to be harsh, but a solar energy fruit wouldn't be a logia, it would be a Paramecia, see, Solar Energy like said before is really just light and plasma, Light is the Pika Pika no Mi, Plasma is the Pura Pura no Mi (sorry about that mate) as well as the fact, that solar energy won't give the user Gravity Manipulation, (the superpower Wikia has proven itself to be extremely wrong many times, so don't ultimately rely on that.) As well as the Nuclear thing, see, it's hard to explain without making a giant article that would confuse you. But The Sun ties into Nuclear Energy, but it doesn't ultimately make it, Nuclear Power and Fission is powered and caused by many to multiple things, I don't wanna seem like a jerk or a ass though, but Bsides this, the "Solar Energy" fruit Is fine. It would just technically be a Paramecia of producing and manipulating a bright hot energy. This energy doesn't move at light speed though. And sorry, I know by now when you see that I've commented your LIEK "UGHHH!!!" Rukiryo Talk 19:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll change it to the Acid Fruit I mentioned earlier. Or should I just delete what Solar energy does not apply to? Or what about a Laser Laser Fruit (manipulation of lasers)? Don't delete the whole solar manipulation fruit, just make it a paramecia and get rid of those two things and your good to go. I got rid of Nuclear and Gravity Manipulation. Oh, and don't worry about saying if things are off about my Devil Fruits. It helps me to improve. I actually like how they all have Japanese names. especially considering that actual Japanese names in OP characters are a tad rare (or at least fully Japanese names). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) DERESHISHISHISHISHI! I thought it was quite common until I actually opened my eyes and realized that only what? 4 crew members have more than one name. Luffy, Robin, Zoro, and Chopper. Rukiryo Talk 13:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Huh...didn't realize that until now. XD Oh, and Rukiryo, what should the last Devil Fruit for my crew be and who should I give it to? It's your choice, your crew, I will just help you mold the fruit. Rukiryo Talk 14:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of giving it to either Fumiko or maybe Ikatski. I was thinking of that Laser Laser Fruit I was talking about last night. Also, I need you or Kure to create it for me because, for some reason, my computer isn't allowing me to publish or even edit any page whatsoever and I don't think I can create a Devil Fruit page all from phone LacedUp (talk) 19:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC)LacedUp You can make pages on phones, as I am on one or a tablet when I'm on the wikia. And Lasers are made from gas and light, two devil fruits that are taken. How about you make a fruit I've had as a idea. "Tere Tere no Mi" it gives the user "Telekinisks" if you will, and it allows them to push the air as if it were a pressurized cannon at people, sending invisible shockwaves at them. Rukiryo Talk 18:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't Shiki have the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi that's similar to that? And technically, Shiki is canon. Not really, anything Shiki TOUCHED could float, not including people. This allows the user to push the air and move things with his mind without physical contact. 20:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Will a Napalm fruit work? since its man-made, it cant work as a logia. but for a paramecia, sure. Kure S. Akira (talk) 14:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) how about a leaf leaf fruit? Kure S. Akira (talk) 14:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I was kinda looking for a logia. What about an Earth fruit? leaf could be act like logia. there was a berry berry fruit and the guy was cut into berries. Kure S. Akira (talk) 14:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Maybe a Carbon fruit? Leaf has already been taken. maybe gravel? Kure S. Akira (talk) 14:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Crystal? Have you considered anything other than logia or mythic zoan? Godot83 (talk) 16:51, March 30, 2014 (UTC) He's not trying to make another mythical Zoan, besides we're helping him try to find a actual fruit. Ones that aren't highly flawed or go into canon. 13:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) How about a fruit that manipulates twilight? I know it's a mixture of light and darkness, BUT IT'S THE ONLY THING I GOT RIGHT NOW! DX Also, the Zeus fruit is just a stand in until I find a suitable fruit for Miyazaki. ....You wanted him to have a Dark Matter Fruit, so.. Here I have a fruit for you. Nyūtori Nyūtori no Mi. It allows the user to become neutrinos, a particle that can phase through any matter, as well as the fact gaining speeds close to light, but not exactly there. The drawback is, the user can't exactly make beams out of the neutrinos, so the user has to rely on combat skills and speed. But those skilled with Kenbunshoku Haki can dodge, however its still hard. 14:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, sorry if I'm annoying you with these Devil Fruit dilemmas. DX for miyazaki, you should use the Suigin Suigin no Mi instead of the nyutori nyutori no mi Kure S. Akira (talk) 23:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC)